Darkness in the light: Hibiki Side
by Xeromas-no-Ryuujin
Summary: Kyuubi has done some strange things in it's past, but the most recent, is tying together the fates of two shinobi without realizing it. KyuubiXOC
1. Prologue A

Hello again everyone, it's been a while ne? Umm…well first off, I'd appreciate it if everyone would hold all questions until the end of the prologue, but reviews and whatnot are welcome. Second, this story is OC-centric, but unlike the other side, I will be focusing on others through out. Third, to avoid unnecessary questions, the prologue of this side is purely flashback and reflection, and it won't get to present time until the prologue is over. Lastly, some parts of this story will be in first person, mostly likely just the prologue, but maybe in other parts I haven't decided yet. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: If you think I own this you should not be here, all I own is Biki-san, so there.

**Prologue A: My past**

* * *

15 years, it's been 15 long years since I've been stranded in this time period, a time of Shinobi and demons, a time period so, surreal. My name is Sohryuu, Hibiki Sohryuu, and this is my story.

* * *

Before I got stuck here, I spent my whole life training, from the moment I was able to walk on my own. Training to be the best, training to cleanse the world of evil. I was taught at an early age that the world was filled with evil people; Sadam, Bush, Kim Jong Yu, and various others. They all needed to be punished, and that was what I was training to do, until the day I was some how sent here. I remember it like it was yesterday. I had just finished my fourth stage of training, and was on my way to L.A. to take out a syndicate group that was said to be based there, when something struck the plane. After a blinding flash of light, I was consumed by the darkness of unconsciousness.

When I awoke, I found myself in a forest of some kind. Thinking the plane crashed in Hawaii or something, I began to look around, hoping to find survivors or any signs of civilization. As I made my way through the forest, I stumbled onto a dirt path that looked well traveled, and well traveled paths usually lead to civilization, so I followed it. After about an hour of walking, I found myself at the entrance of a town called Jizo. I wandered around for a bit, taking in the sights, and I came to a stunning conclusion, I wasn't in Hawaii. By the way people were dressed, and how "ancient" things looked, I figured that I got stuck in some kind of time warp or something. Hell, the place looked like a fusion of modern day and feudal era Japan! Believing that I had to be dreaming, I bit my arm, which had no effect save causing me pain. On the verge of freaking out because of my disbelief of the situation, my more intelligent side told me to force myself to calm down, and after doing so, I came to terms with my situation, and got over it. No use crying over something I have no control over.

Considering I had no form of currency, because I didn't know what currency was for this place, I did what I thought was the best thing to do at the time. I looked for the nearest criminal base with the intentions of robbing it. I mean, if this place was anything like Japan, it was bound to have Yakuza, right? And seeing as I wasn't going to be able to vanquish evil in my own time, I might as well do it in this one. How foolish I was. While there was a clan of Yakuza based in Jizo, and while it was fairly easy to break in and take what I wanted, what I didn't account for was their alarm system, which was so primitive that I just overlooked it. I mean, wires covered in bells and chimes were just decorations right?

Discovered and cornered, I did the only thing I knew how to do, kick some major ass. After all, I didn't train my whole life to be taken out by some punk ass Yakuza, especially Yakuza as weak as those were. Despite my superior skills, I was soon outnumbered and forced to retreated, losing half of my takings in the process. Unfortunately for me, these Yakuza didn't give up so easily, and I was soon chased out of town, but it didn't stop there. Those bastards seemed to be really pissed at me, because the pursued me for about a week before the finally cornered my ass in a town called Tanzaku. Apparently they had friends there, and the basically chased me there on purpose.

Despite my training, even I had my limits, and I was on my last legs when the Yakuza pulled their trump card, five guys in weirder clothing and headbands with a slash mark in the middle of it. Not really expecting more than slightly more skilled Yakuza, I charged at them, only for them to send a barrage of kunai and shuriken my way, which I managed to dodge, for the most part. Cut up, tired, and bleeding, I was about to charge again, intending to take at least one of these bastards down before they took me out, when one of them began moving his hands in a strange way, almost like sign language or something. Not thinking anything of it, I was greatly surprised when fire came out said guy's mouth and came right at me. Stunned as I was, I still had instinct to fall back on, and due to that I was able to jump out of the way, but I wasn't able to completely avoid the flames, as they burnt the shit out of my right arm and leg, and needless to say, I went down.

So there I was, at the mercy of pricks who could spitfire by moving there hands, which was bullshit because my studies and training never showed anything of the sort even being possible. Anyway, I was royally fucked, when out of now where two guys in black cloaks come out of nowhere and completely decimate everyone there, save me of course, but before I could get a good look at them, the pain and fatigue got to me and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a dim lighted room filled with medical equipment, most of hooked into me some way or another. Not only that, but all my injuries were just about gone. To tell the truth, it had freaked me out that they had that kind of technology, considering how everything else was pretty much underdeveloped. Not really finding anything else of interest, I was about to unhook myself and make a break for it when a tall and skinny pale faced guy with long hair walked in through a door to my left. Introducing himself as Orochimaru, he told why he and his "acquaintance" had rescued me, something about sensing potential or hidden power of some shit like that, but there was a major problem. I didn't have chakra coils, whatever they were. Anyway, after an explanation of chakra and its uses, which I didn't believe until he gave me a demonstration, he gave me an offer. He said that he had been working on a way to implant chakra into regular people, but he had yet to have a subject survive the process. The upside was, if I survived the operation, he'd train me enough to become "truly strong", or so he says. The downside, I'd die, so my choice was pretty obvious.

I accepted his little offer, and he got started immediately, after some small preparations of course. Now you may wonder why I'd accept such an offer when my life was at stake. Well considering the fact that the bastards that put me in this situation used chakra to own me, its only common sense that I'd want said chakra to defend my self. Not only that, but how was I supposed to punish evil when evil had kickass powers that I didn't have. Well anyway, despite the odds being against me, and what Orochimaru called a "close call", I had survived the operation, and strangely enough, I felt really good, even better than I normally did.

So I trained under Orochimaru and his followers, learning various things about chakra and the "elemental" countries, weird name I know, but that's what Orochimaru called them. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, tree climbing, and water walking, these where pretty much all I learned from them. When I asked about Taijutsu, Orochimaru just said that I knew enough already and that it was better if I had my own style. Even though Orochimaru was kind enough to give a home, power, hell he even saved my life, but something about him just didn't sit well with me. So while I trained under him, I did some recon as well, snooping around and going through all his scrolls. I found some interesting stuff. Technique scrolls (which I copied), detailed maps of major elemental villages (which I also copied), and something called a Bingo book (which I secretly stole). These things, as well as some of his experiments that I encountered, only confirmed my suspicions, Orochimaru was a definitely a bad guy.

* * *

After three years of training, which I just wrote off as my fith stage, Orochimaru came to me with another offer, one that he said could make me five times stronger than I was now, which he estimated was about mid Chunin, and all I had to do was let him bite me. Well I had something that he could bite, but it was my neck, cause I knew what he was planning, I read his research after all. Ten no Juin, it gave the user a great burst of chakra and increases their speed and power exponentially, but prolonged use can destroy the user mind and body. It also gives the caster control over the user, by means of the bit of the caster's soul that is transferred upon contact, usually by biting the user's neck. After reading that shit there was no way I was letting that bastard anywhere near my neck, so when he came to me with the offer, I showed him my answer. I politely refused and, using a kunai I had hidden in my sleeve, I sliced off his right hand and ran my ass off. Luckily for me, his office had an emegency exit that I wasn't hesitant to use.

I ran for about a full day before stopping to regain my stamina, and as I did, I thanked what ever god that was looking over me. After looking up Orochimaru in that Bingo book I stole, I was greatly surprised at his strengths and accomplishments, even though that's what lead me to get the hell away from him. Strange that I got the drop on him, but I guess he just wasn't expecting me to betray him, dumb bastard. Even weirder, he hadn't sent anyone after me yet, but no sooner than I thought that, 10 of his experiments appeared out of nowhere. To tell the truth, with the training that Orochimaru gave me, I would've died, but, luckily for me, I had been training myself on the side, with all the scrolls I copied, so those bastards didn't have a chance. After the ordeal was over, I knew the Snake fucker would send more after me, so I rested for a bit before heading north.

After about six months of running and dodging Orochimaru's slaves, it seemed like the Hebi-teme had finally given up, or at least stopped wasting his experiments on me, because I killed each and every one he sent after me. Anyway, at the time I was traveling though Fire country when I felt an extremely large chakra spike oozing with killer intent. Having never felt something so terrible and intense, I froze, not knowing what to do. A thunderous roar echoed throughout the forest, and out from the trees came a creature that truly struck fear into my heart. Kyuubi-no-Kitsune.


	2. Prologue B

**A/N: **Because it's too troublesome to stay in the flashback format, this and the rest of the prologue will be written as if they were happing present time, don't like it, too bad.

"Human Speak"

"_Thought"_

"**Demon Speak"**

Disclaimer: I wish somebody would try to sue me

Also, Lemon warning. So skip it if you're underage or a prude. This is rated M for a reason.

**Prologue B: Kyuubi**

* * *

In all honesty, I wanted to shit myself, but I was too scared to. I mean, reading about it in Orochimaru's notes, and actually coming face to face with it, were two entirely different things. As I stood there in fear, it drew closer, until I could feel its breath washing over me, like hot gusts of wind. Thinking I was pretty much screwed, I closed my eyes and began praying to who ever would listen to save my ass, when, as suddenly as it appeared, Kyuubi vanished, or so it seemed.

**"Human"** A strangely feminine yet evil voiced called out from in front of me, **"Tell me, before I feast on your flesh, why have you slain my mate!"**

Opening my eyes to see who, or what was addressing me, I lay eyes upon the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. In a blood red and black yukata that left much to the imagination, with the curves and "assets" of a goddess, stood a woman that had crimson hair with black highlights, a pair of fox ears atop her head, and nine crimson tails with black tips swishing angrily behind her. Wait, tails and fox ears…? **"Answer me human or I shall feast upon your soul and make your suffering in hell so much worse!"** That caught my attention.

It seemed that, for some reason, this erotic looking goddess was none other than the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, except 'she' was in human form, 'she' was for some reason shorter than me, and 'she' was pissed about something. Things didn't look good for me, so I did what I thought was the best thing to do in this situation, I kissed ass. "Kyuubi-sama, I know not what angers you, but I am so captivated by your beauty that I may have unintentionally misheard you. So if you can find it in your heart to forgive a human as lowly as I, and re impart upon me the reason for your fury. I, Hibiki Sohryuu, shall do everything in my power to do everything in my power to help you punish those responsible." Expertly done if I do say so myself. As I kissed ass, I made sure to lower myself into a bow, and kept my eyes lowered.

To say Kyuubi was surprised by this was an understatement, **"Hmmm…So it seems some humans do have manners and show respect. Very well, I shall ask you again, why have you slain my mate?"** This surprised the hell out of me cause I certainly don't remember slaying any demons, let alone any foxes, **"Choose your answer carefully, human, because I can detect a lie before It even leaves your lips."**

Not wanting to piss her off any more than she was, I quickly told the truth, "I apologize Kyuubi-sama, but you seem to be mistaken, for I have not slain any beings that were not human, and all the humans that I have slain belonged to the snake sage Orochimaru,"

"**Snake sage you say? And I suppose that you've had intimate relations with this Orochimaru, for you smell strongly of snakes, though it's slightly diluted. This is the same scent was all over my den as well as my mates corpse, so explain yourself."** She said before crossing her arms and looking at me fiercely.

Slightlypissed that she would say some shit like that, I explained things, "While I've not been _intimate _with any snakes, or Orochimaru for that matter, I had trained under him for little over three years, before I escaped from him after severing his hand." "_Thinking back on it, the last thing that fucker sent after me was some kind of snake thing, so he must've set me up! Son of a Bitch! I am so gonna kill his ass next time I see him"_

"**He held you prisoner?"**

That brought me back to reality, "No, I stayed of my own free will, up until the point where I ran away from him." _"But I ain't runnin any more, believe that shit."_

**_"_So he was your master and you betrayed him?"**

Again with the damn questions. If she wasn't an all powerful demon and a woman, I'd have smacked the shit out of her, "On the contrary Kyuubi-sama, he betrayed me by trying to inflict his curse seal upon me, which would give him total control over me until the time came when he would steal my body."

"**Hmm…I sense no deception in your words, so I do not blame you for your actions, yet I still don't trust you." **She said, crossing her arms.

While I didn't really care if she trusted me or not, I wasn't gonna pass up a chance to save my ass, so I gave her information, "If it may ease your wariness of me, Kyuubi-sama, I will give you information on the snake bastard you might find useful."

"**Go on."**

"Well, after going through his files and scrolls while planning my escape, I discovered that he belongs to a group called Akatsuki, whose purpose I have yet to uncover. But what I do know is that Orochimaru had a lot of info concerning you and the rest of the bijuu, as well as some note on sealing methods using rings and statues, whatever that means." I explained.

"**Really now? This information could indeed prove useful, and if he does have Intel on me, this Orochimaru may have been the one who slayed my mate. However, if you want to live, you will tell me of his whereabouts."** She said leaking Killer Intent

Shit, that's not good, "Kyuubi-sama, I regret to inform you that I've not been in contact with him for the past six months, aside from the multiple assassination attempts by his experiments. So I apologize but I don't know his current whereabouts."

"**Well that's unfortunate," **She said before walking closer to me, looking as if she was going to shred me to pieces with her claws.

"But," She stopped, "I do know of two places he that he might be, because when I was with him, he visited these places often." She looked at me expectantly. "He has a base in Rice country about a day away, but you'd have to have been there to spot it. The other place is Konohagakure no Sato, a village South of here that he visits, well, sneaks into, every so often."

She stood there contemplating it for a second before addressing me again, **"Fine then, I shall look into this, but if I find this information to be false**, **not even the Shinigami will want to feast on you soul. Now leave my sight."**

Fine by me, "H-hai Kyuubi-sama," I said before turning around to run off, but I couldn't get ten feet away before she called me again.

"**Wait, Hibiki was it?"**

I stopped and turned back around to face her, and as soon as I did, I knew something was wrong, but I ignored it, after all she got what she wanted, right? "Hai."

She walked up to me and stopped when she stood face to face with me, **"How loyal are you?"**

Once again, I got the feeling something was wrong, but I again shrugged it off, "To those I am truly loyal to, I'd give my life for them."

"**I sense no deceit in your words," **She said, before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her, our faces just inches apart, her warm breath tickling my nose, **"So how would you like to devote yourself to me?"**

I jerked my head back, "Nani?!"

She giggled at my response, which was strange considering who she was, **"You are useful, respectful, powerful, and loyal. The perfect choice for my new mate." **She said, caressing my face with her tails.

"M-m-mate?" She nodded. _"Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into now? I should have listened to my instincts and ran away. There's no way she could be serious, she's gonna kill me." _"Kyuubi-sama are you certain? Surely there are demons far greater and more suited for you than I." _"I've got to get the hell out here, this just doesn't seem right. I mean, don't all females look for love in a mate? And we just met, how could she feel like this towards me already? The only real problem is, how the fuck am I supposed to get away from her?"_

"**Possibly,"** She agreed, **"But I'm choosing you, unless you'd rather I eat you."**

Fuck that, "Of course not Kyuubi-sama, I am honored that you chose me as your new mate," she smiled at me, "But may I be so rude as to ask why you would need a new mate so soon?"

"**I'm in heat," **She said matter-of-factly, flicking the tip of my nose with a tail. I sweated dropped, and if she wasn't holding onto me right now then I'd be picking myself up off the ground. **"In truth, I had gone back to my den meaning to 'relieve' my sexual frustration, only to find that he had been slain, which enraged me and dissipated said frustration, but now that I've calmed, my "hornyness" as you humans would say, has returned to me tenfold."** She said before leaning forward in an attempt to kiss me.

She didn't mean, "Kyuubi-sama do you mean that-"

"**I'm about to mate the shit out of you, yes," **She said before pressing her lips to mine and forcing me to the ground.

**

* * *

**

Gratuitous Lemon Scene (So skip if yer young or a prude)

As we landed in the grass, Kyuubi-sama began feeling me up through my clothes, while kissing me roughly, dominating me, and to tell the truth, I kind of liked it, so I began to kiss her back. While we made out, I slipped my hands behind her, groping her ass and eliciting a soft moan from her, and she reciprocated by forcing me out of my clothes.

Once I was naked, she began to fondle me, "Ahh, Kyuubi-sama," I moaned, relishing the feeling of her soft hands.

"Call me Kyuu-chan," she said seductively before straddling my legs and taking me into her mouth.

"K-K-Kyuu-chan!" I yelled out, almost losing it then and there, "w-what're you-" Silencing me with a finger, she continued to suck me off, going slow at first, speeding up as I began thrusting into her mouth in desperate need for release. "Kyuu-chaaaannn!" I moaned out as I finally let loose in her mouth, almost passing out as she continued to suck me off, swallowing every single drop.

After letting my manhood fall against my thigh with a wet slap, she stood up and pulled on the end of her obi. Once the obi came undone, her yukata fell open and she shrugged it off, then she walked over to me and straddled my head, "Ano…what-" she cut me off by squeezing my head lightly with her thighs.

"No more talking, now eat me," She said with a commanding tone, apparently wanting her release of aforementioned frustration.

"_What the hell, since when did her voice change? And who is she to sit on my head and order me around, excluding the fact that she is an all powerful demon. It's not like I've done this before, I don't even know what to-" _I was my thoughts were interrupted as she squeezed my head again.

"What's the hold up? You change your mind about me killing you?" she asked, raising her hand as if to pierce my head.

"No it's not that," I said, wishing I would stayed out of Fire country,_ "Goddamn troublesome woman, I shouldn't have come this way, I doubt I would had this kind of problem traveling through Cloud country."_

"Then what is it?" she pressed.

"1, Why is your voice different, 2, Idnwhw," I muttered.

"Okay the first question can wait till later, but what was the other thing you said?"

"I said I don't know how." If I could've, I would've turned my head to hide the fact that I was blushing brightly.

She laughed at me, "So what are you a virgin or something?"

"Duh!" I snapped at her, not liking the fact that she was making fun of my inexperience, _"If she wasn't a demoness with my head caught between her legs, I'd make a crack about her age, but I know better than that."_

"You don't have to be such a baby, Hibiki-kun, I'll tell you what to do, but only once so listen closely."

"_What the hell is up with her? Where's the bloodthirsty demon that was just threatening to fuck me up so bad that Shinigami wouldn't eat me? She's acting like a human, a school girl to be more precise." _"Hai Kyuubi-_sama_." As soon as I said it I knew I fucked up, _"Shit."_

Visibly pissed, Kyuubi-sama looked down a me leaking KI, **"What did I tell you,"** _"Uh oh."_ **"Didn't I tell you to call me Kyuu-chan? Was I not clear enough? Or do you just enjoy disobeying me?" **She growled before smaking my stomach with her tails.

"Ow, shit! Of course not Kyuu-chan, I didn't mean it, it was an accident, I'll never call you that again I swear, unless of course you tell me to." I pleaded, trying to guard my stomach, only to have her use her other tails to restrain me.

"I thought you'd see things my way," She said, giving me a couple more smacks before going back into lecture mode, "Okay, first I want you to look at me and tell me what you see."

"Ano…a slit, some folds, liquid…what do you want me to say?!" I yelled, getting pissed because it felt like she was messing with me.

"You know what? Just stick out your tongue and start licking and I'll tell you when to stop." She said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Fine." I said before doing just that, in hopes that getting off my mistress would get her the fuck off my head.

So turning my attention to the dripping mess in front of me, I began licking around, focusing mostly on the place where the liquid was coming from, because in all honesty, it tasted damn good, sweet yet salty. As I enjoyed myself between her legs, I noticed that Kyuubi-sama had become awfully quite, except for some moans here and there, so I decided to check on her.

"Umm…Kyuu-chan-"

"**Don't Fucking Stop Until I Tell You To!"** She roared at me before pushing my head back between her legs, and pressing herself down on my mouth even more than before.

Not wanting her to suffocate and kill me, I got back to work, starting with that little nub that just appeared out of nowhere, and her reaction was to press down even more as if to make me focus on that spot, which I did in hope of getting her the fuck off of me, I was running out of air. After what seemed like forever, she finally came and almost drowned me in her feminine juices, but I was able to swallow most of it before pushing her off and gasping for air.

"What. The. Fuck." I said between gasps, "Are you trying to fucking kill me?"

"Not really, it just that I have been pleasured orally in years, so I got a little carried away, my bad." She said before smiling at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied, while at the same time trying to put some distance between us, but alas, it was not meant to be.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked in an innocent tone, while grabbing me by my dick, "We're not done yet." At that she began to roughly jack me off, getting me hard in seconds.

"Well, until I'm sure you won't try to suffocate me again, away from you." I told her, trying to refrain from moaning out in pleasure.

"I told you it was an accident," she said sweetly before crawling over me and began to lick the rest of her juices off my face, "Besides, you're my mate now, I don't want you to die yet."

"_Yet, what the fuck's that supposed to mean"_ I thought to myself before voicing something else, "But if we mate now, while you're in heat, won't you get pregnant?" _"That'll stop her."_

"No worries. The way you are now, your weak sperm would just die the second it reached my womb, so stop whining and get ready for the ride of your life." She said before lowering herself onto me.

Considering that there was nothing I could do to stop it, not that I really wanted to, I simply laid back and awaited the inevitable, which, by the way, was the best thing I'd ever felt in my life. Soft, wet, tight, and wonderful, these were the only ways I could describe the feeling of being inside Kyuubi-sama, and by the look on her face, she was loving it as well. As she began rocking her hips, I, not wanting to lay there useless, reached up and began caressing her breasts, and since I didn't get a chance to before, I decide to sit up a taste them.

Caught off guard by my movements, Kyuubi-sama almost fell backwards, but I caught her and placed her arms around my neck before placing my hands on her hips. Now that I was in control, or so I thought, I began thrusting into Kyuubi-sama at my own pace, while lavishing her breasts with my mouth and tongue, and she seemed to be enjoying it, but after awhile she pushed me back down on the ground and began to dominate me once more.

After my head hit the grass, I felt something strange inside of me awaken, something that wasn't there before, something primal and animalistic, and before I could stop myself, I had flipped Kyuubi-sama onto her back and pinned her hands above her head. Doing this, though slightly involuntary, made me feel alive, stronger somehow, and I let it show by using this newfound strength to completely dominate Kyuubi-sama, and by the looks of things, she loved it.

"**That's what I'm talking about, show me who's my master, make me your bitch!"** She yelled out, wrapping her legs around my waist and desperately trying to break my hold on her arms.

Determined to do just that, I pounded into her mercilessly, making her moan so loud that I could swear that the people of Iwa country could hear her, but who gave a fuck, I was on top of the world right now, and I was loving it. She squirmed, she squealed, she thrashed and moaned, she completely lost control of herself as I continued to ravish her.

**"Harder! Fuck me harder! Stop being such a little pussy and fuck meeeeaaaaahhhh!"**

All good things must end, and when I felt Kyuubi-sama's pussy clamp down on me as she came, I lost it, and released right then and there. As I came I felt Kyuubi-sama use her tails to pull me closer to her, and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck, and while it wasn't enough to make me cry out, it hurt like hell. As the pain started to fade, I glanced at her, only to see her crimson mane resting on my shoulder, so I could only assume that she had bitten me.

**End Lemon, too bad if ya missed it.**

* * *

"Care to explain," I asked pointing to my neck, feeling exhausted and thirsty as hell.

"I marked you as my mate, your mine forever, no one else can have you, understand?" She said while rubing my face with one of her tails, sounding as tired as I was.

"Yea…So how about a nap before we take care of whatever else?" I ask as I roll us over and lie in the grass with her atop me.

"Sounds great to me." She replies before snuggling into my chest and draping her tails over us. Seconds later, I her breathing changed, so I could only guess that she was asleep already.

"_Hmph, I wonder what my life's gonna be like now that I'm the mate of the Queen of all Bijuu? At least now I won't have to deal with that Orochi-teme alone. I wonder if I'll get to be a demon too?"_ I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep, wraping my arms around my new found lover.

Now I bet you're all thinking, 'awwwww, it's over,' well fret not, because the chappie's not over yet.

* * *

Time Skip!(4 hour skip anyway)

When I woke up I noticed three things right off. A) I was naked, B) There was a naked person on top of me, and C) I was covered by the tails of aforementioned naked person, but as my mind recalled the my encounter of the Kyuubi kind, I began to wonder about the future. _"Okay I'm her mate and we fucked, what now?"_ As if to answer my unvoiced question, Kyuubi-sama wakes up and get to her feet before stretching.

"Sleep well, Hibiki-kun?" She asked me, ever so sweetly.

"I guess," I said standing up and stretching as well, "So are you going to explain things or what?"

"So impatient," she says, placing her hands on her hips, "First things first, drink this." She then holds out her arm and cuts her wrist with a claw.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask frantically, scared that she might kill herself.

"Calm down dumbass, and get over here." She orders, glaring at me.

"B-but you're-"

"**Either you do it on your own or I force you to!"** She yelled at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said, not wanting to piss her off any further. Grabbing her arm hesitantly, I slowly move it towards my mouth.

"Don't be such a pussy. It's just blood and chakra, it'll make you stronger, now hurry up before the wound closes." With that she forces her wrist into my mouth.

At first I was disgusted at the prospect of drinking her blood, but considering that I've been drinking a lot worse things than that, not to mention the fact that her blood tasted better, I quickly got into it and she had to kick me off when I'd had enough.

"I said drink not drain goddammit!" She yells at me, before swatting me across the head with her tails.

"So now what?" I said, pretending not to notice her hitting me.

"Now you wait for about 2 days to 2 weeks for the blood and chakra to fuse with your system, and then you'll be a full fledged Hanyou, or half demon." She explained with a smile.

"Oookayy, so ummm, what about the voice changing thing?"

"Oh that, I can change it at will, **but when I get emotional I tend to revert back to my real voice."** She said, effectively explaining her 'gift', "Now there's something else I need you to do," she told me as she got back into her yukata and retied her obi.

"What?" I asked as I put back on my boxers and pants.

Once she was finished, she snapped her fingers and in a plume of smoke, a large scroll appeared. "Since you're my mate, you are in charge of this, the Kitsune clan summoning contract, and while we're at it, I need you to pierce a finger and sign your name in blood," she opened up the scroll and pointed to the first blank entry, "here."

"Umm…ok." I said before biting my thumb and doing just that. Once I was done she retied the scroll and set it on the ground.

"Ok now this is going to hurt like hell," She said before both her hand glowed red with chakra and she grabbed both my arms.

I wanted to cry out, I wanted to scream about how bad this burning sensation was, but something inside of me prevented me from doing so. Maybe it was because I didn't want to seem weak in front of Kyuubi-sama, or maybe something else, whatever the cause, once it was over the relief was easily seen on my face.

"Wow, I'm proud of you, you didn't cry out once, I'm damn glad I picked you for a mate, we're gonna have _sooo much fun_." She said grinning slyly. "So those two tattoos I just gave have their own special purpose. The one on your left arm is where the contract shall reside, and if you haven't noticed already, it's already in there." True to what she says, it was gone. "The second is a summoning tattoo, and it-"

"I know all about summoning tattoos, that snake fuck has one and he told me about it." I interrupted.

"Really, well that's no fun, and don't interrupt me. Anyway there's enough chakra in there to summon me once, but after that, your on your own. After we get done with this snake person, I'll take you home to meet everyone, got it?"

"Yea yea." I said uncaringly, grabbing my shirt and putting it on. "Have you seen my cloak?"

"Over there," she says, pointing to the base of a nearby tree. "When we get done, I'll explain your abilities and their uses, but until then, once you gain them, figure them out."

"Hai, Kyuu-chan."

"So here's the plan, I go to Konoha and you check out the base in Rice country. If you find him, summon me, got it?"

"Hai, Kyuu-chan."

"And before I forget, come here," she beckons, leaning up against a tree.

I walk up to her a she tilts her head back and points to her neck. Catching her drift, I quickly lunge forward and bite her, marking her as she did me, the only thing different was that it felt 'right', like I was destined to do this or something.

"Our marks shall allow us to share a spiritual connection. Meaning if one of us is in danger, the other will sense it." She pushes off the tree and embraces me, "Even though we've only known each such a short time, my instincts tell me that I can depend on you. So, while I have the chance, I want to tell you that, I love you." She says before leaning up and kissing me deeply, which I return full force.

"I-I love you to, Kyuu-hime." I say once we separate, "Let's hurry and finish this, so that we can be together."

"Hai," she says, hugging me tightly before letting go and walking back into the clearing, "Let's get that Snake fucker!" She exclaims before transforming back into her true form and bounding off.

"Yes, let's get him."

I grab the rest of my equipment and take to the trees, eager to finish this once and for all.


End file.
